dario102fandomcom-20200214-history
EddyIr
"Satire but better" - EddyIr's slogon Info EddyIr is a DYOM Designer, Youtuber and Music Producer (under the different alias) who living in South East Asia country, he is part of Kovas & Co. but despite that,he never took part in any wars/conflicts throughout School Stories series due to his neutrality. Background Formerly as Eddy4312 (2013 - 2015) EddyIr who is back then formerly known as Eddy4312 found a DYOM mod from a video by Aznkei in 2013,and he then proceed to download the mod and begin to design missions with it. His first mission pack that he ever uploaded to DYOM Website is Fighting To The End in 11th of November 2013 which consists of first 2 chapter of his bigger MP which later on gave up and abandon the project. After 2 years of lack of progress in DYOM,he have to make a move. Later in March 2015,San Fierro Auto mission pack was his first attempt which turned itself into a series later on. The Passage to Youtube (Jan 2016 - Oct 2017) In 16th of January 2016,he opened a Youtube channel under the name of "Eddy 4312" (before changed to Eddy4312 and later,the current one, EddyIr) and begin his own DYOM Let's Play despite the lack of courage by that time,he keep continue producing videos until 2017 where he had stopped for his exams in October 2017. While his contents consists of DYOM Let's Play videos however he did planned to expand into other games (NFS Most Wanted Challenge Series and GTA III Walkthough) and he start his first FPS-genre gameplay video which is Counter Strike Condition Zero Deleted Scenes and later in late 2018,he starts to upload his first walkthough on Japanese visual novel RPG,Conception II: Children of Seven Stars. Neutrality and Music (Oct 2017 - June 2018) Despite that he had meet his friends in late 2017,he never engaged on dissing Dario102 and his boyfriend,of course due to his neutrality that he only will join the diss joint if Dario102 insulted him first but later,the Dario Wars over where he stray away from the community during making of School Stories. In end of Dario Wars,Aznkei mentioned his name when the backup arrives,indicating he is pilot but there is no appearance in Dario Wars to School Stories 1. In 2018,he now begin to try out a new hobby,music production under the name of 'InRage'.Later in March,he begin to produce music which consists of mainly hardbass genre before get his hands on electronic music genre which is commonly known as EDM. Afterwards,he was later on appeared once in a School Stories 2 mission as minor cameo/easter egg. Due to his neutrality had bring him to other place, he never plan to fight other Cringedeviant figures,instead causing him into his personal drama with some weebs Subreddit community server. The Semi-Reformation (August 2018 - Dec 2018) Throughout this time,after he was banned from it. He decided to "semi-reformed" to EddyIr as a cover-up. His YT channel then re-continue the uploads for half of year (June 2018 to Dec 2018) before he announced for his hiatus. Finally, his San Fierro Auto series ended on 4th and final installment,San FIerro Auto 4: Downfall in 31st December 2018. Intercept in Crossroad (Jan 2019 - Now) EddyIr currently enjoy his last year of secondary school while begin to slowly inactive to avoid being addicted with electronic devices. He did make a short comeback in his YT channel in May 2019 before once again returning to hiatus. Trivia * The "Ir" in his name is referring to Iridium chemical symbol. * Like AznKei,he likes anime but he is only one to watch/search other anime while others is stay for one type instead. * He is only person lives in Asia in Kovas & Co. * He prefers to censor any swear words to talk in the chat,but in real life,while talking,he does not care about it. * His Character Skin ID is 186 in GTA San Andreas,however it's unused. ** His previously skin is ID 240,ID 60 (latest to oldest) * His favorite video game genre is racing,his favorite racing video game is Need for Speed. * He still designing actual DYOM missions even though he planned to stop one day. * He prefers to listen a lot of Knife Party's tracks since he start listening to them in June 2018,marking the end of his old favorite music genres such as K-Pop and Hardbass. ** He also like R&B music but rarely to listen it. * His first sight on MartZ2 and LeonCJ's drama was in DYOM Discord server but he was never fully understand about it and hence,remain his Switzerland-like person (being neutral) * He hates to being memed due to he being too sensitive. * By far,he have little background in DYOM as he was in low profile until late 2017. * Despite being neutral, he still want to know the history behind School Stories series. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:MartZ2 Team